pallasfandomcom-20200213-history
Vice
"He saw a man and a woman. They were happy and joyous. The boy watched them and he grew to be jealous. His jealousy led him to great anger. He returned to his cave where he found his relics. He wore them and went after them. The boy chased them all over the world." -Visions of Antiquety Origin Vice was the son of the Dea of Discord and Lord Falkaneth. He was an immortal who was born in Pallas . His mother left him hoping that the Theoi would not kill him. He grew to become one of the greatest threats in Pallas. He was raised by a creature that looked like beast and hag. The creature then summoned more fiends to introduce the boy to them. When he was a young man, he met the first man and the first woman. He was shy. Often he would watch them from afar and their happiness caused him jealousy. He went back to the cavern where he was born to find the three relic that were created from his mother's effort and pain during childbirth. Once armed, Vice set out to kill them. The first man and the first woman joined forces with the Sylvaag to exterminate his army of fiends and end his life as well. Even though Vice lost, he did not die. He fled and remained hidden among fiends. The Era of Bones Vice decided he wanted to join the world. He was not satisfied with living in the dark. He set out with his army to Nikes and took over the kingdom. He was old. His appearance was not the same anymore. He looked like a middle-aged man. He marched to Nikes and killed the king and took his wife. He dedicated years to finding a legendary temple that could summon the Demon Lords into the world. Queen Syreen bore him twins: Phobos and Galbath. He was pleased with Phobos, who looked like him, but he disliked the other child who was the opposite. When he left to one of his expediton, the queen took Galbath and fled to Sylvaag in the middle of the night. Vice returned with success. He also desired to take his child Phobos to baptize him to the Demon Lords. He found the other child gone so he killed the queen. Raising Phobos and Ruling Nikes Though he feared that Galbath would come back to hunt him, he did his best to educate his child. He raised Phobos to be as refined as any noble and ruthless like a cold-blooded warlord. He was very proud of his child so he wanted him to take the throne if he were to die. Phobos grew and found a wife. Vice ruled with fear. He allowed Demoniacs into the cities and allowed them to live like any other citizen. As Phobos grew, so did the research of the ancient temple that would free the Demon Lords. During his rule, he also created the elite force he called the Blackguard. Galbath united the Kingdom against him. He fled with his son through the portal that was meant to free the Demon Lords because he knew that the battle was lost. He could not take the relics. The three relics were bound to Pallas, so instead they scattered around the world. Category:Content